Yogscast Christmas!
by TheRealFangirl666
Summary: This Yogscast have a get-together for christmas and some interesting things occur. Sjinty, Fizoe, xephmadia, nanocoffee,


**A Yogscast Christmas**

**Lewis pov**

'It's Christmas! It's… well, it's been a struggle between running the streams and buying presents. Getting just the right things for each person is hard but hey I've finally done it'. I pull up outside Yogs Towers grabbing the two bags of presents neatly wrapped. I get out and I can see others running with a few bags, this year were all meeting up on Christmas Eve and sleeping at the tower then opening presents in the morning. Everyone who can't come because there with family or something, we've sent them their presents. I jump in the lift and I can already hear Christmas music blaring through the building. As soon as I get out of the lift i'm engulfed into a hug "HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVE LEWIS!" god I can't breathe. I'm released for the iron grip of my dear friend "and to you too Simon, you too"

**Sjin pov**

We all sat down in the conference room, I cuddled up to Minty who was now snuggled into my arm, just chatting about random things really, mostly about the Christmas live streams. I watched as presents piled up in the corner by our yog-tree "yeah but I can't wait to see what trouble you'll get in this year!" Zoey laughed as she said this nudging Simon lightly "ha-ha oh, just wait till you see what we got for Kim!" Simon whispered "WHAT!" Kim quickly jumped up, Hannah laughing as she did "oh nothing just um…." Simon struggled to say anything so I stepped in "oh we just asked if you would get us all some tea" Kim sighed and walked off to the kitchen. "Thanks for the save there, she would gut me if she found out I got her a special present, a Christmas corgi onesie ha-ha" everyone sighed and some laughed, oh dear!

**Kim pov **

"Man, why do I always have to get people things?" I walk into the kitchen mumbling to myself, "Ok so 15 cups of tea god!" I go to open the cupboard when "damit, cruse my smallness" I cross my arms in frustration, then I hear a low chuckle "need some help there?" I turn around and see Duncan standing in the door frame "no I don't, I'm fine thanks!" I grab a chair and stand on it taking down a few cups at a time. I turn to jump down when I catch my foot on the table and I feel myself falling back! But I don't hit the floor, I open my eyes and seen Duncan smiling down at me, a hint of worry behind his eyes. "So you don't need me, do you?" I blush deeply as I see he's now cradling me in his arms, he laughs as he puts me down slowly.

**Hannah**

I stood up slowly from the office chair "ok time to swap, LEWIS, SIMON, DUNCAN IT'S 11!" I yawn and put down the head set "streaming assassins creed for 3 hours, don't know how we do it" Rythian jumped up and gave a small tired smile "come on, let's get the others" I yawn, again, leave the streaming room and pop my head into the conferees room "hey, where done streaming now so, Lewis, Dunc, Simon your up" I watched as they say a small bye to the others and run into the streaming room, but Lewis stops and runs back to me "thanks honey" he give me a quick kiss on the cheek, I can't help but blush, I shake my head and give a little laugh " go on, don't keep everyone waiting"

**Zoey**

Where is she? She said she would be here before 11, I shouldn't worry, but it's just whenever she's not around i'm always on edge. Just then the door opens revealing a snow cover Fiona "oh hey guy, sorry for being late..." I jump up and pull her into a hug "what took you so long" "yeah you went out at 9, what took you 2 hours to get?" Hannah questions. Fiona smiled and then pulled out a blue velvet box, handing it to me "open it…" I carefully opened the box, inside were two necklaces one gold and one silver both heart shaped with the engraving _'F&Z' _on them"Fifi there, amazing..." I pulled her into another hug "oh there lovely Fiona!" minty says sweetly, smiling at us.

**Lewis**

"3…2…1... Happy Christmas!" we all gave a cheerful laugh and took another swig of gin "come on grab the camera Sam, into the conference room" we all quickly headed in, set up the camera and sound. "Hey guys were back, and yes it officially Christmas" everyone cheered "so who wants a drink then?" Duncan said swinging a bottle of beer around, Hannah jumped up and stood next to me "well looks like it's time for Duncan to become drunken and time to say bye for the night" I put my arm around her waist "yes well to all those who are still watching merry Christmas" "AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR" everyone shouted and raised there glasses. I must say this year has been one of the best years, an amazing response by the viewers and it was so much fun for us too, but I can't wait for next year, it will be even better!


End file.
